roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition Guide: Beginner's Edition
Layout Example: ---------- (Category Name) ---------- >>>Sub-category name Item < Item + Item x2 (Tool in Inv if required) (Nearby Crafting Station) ^ = Amount if more than one. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ EXPEDITIONGUIDE version 2.9 Seraphim Inquisition™ Expeditus Rebellium™ Winged Guardians™ N-S^MERC PNA™ Moon Trading Company™ Unimpressed Rawring Society™ (PLEASE NOTE: Beginner's Edition does not include 'obsidian' nor 'explosives' recipes and that this is a handcrafted recipe with help.) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Material Crafting ---------- >>>Basic Split Wood < Log Split Wood x4 < Log (Axe in Inv) Split Stone < Stone Rope < String x2 Rope < Twine x2 Rope < Hemp Stalk String < Rope ---------- Tool Crafting ---------- >>>Basis Handle < Split Wood Bronze < Copper Ore + Tin Ore (Nearby Furnace) Iron < Iron Ore (Nearby Furnace) Steel < Iron Ore + Coal x2 (Nearby Furnace) Bandange < Cotton x2 >>>Stone Axe < Handle + Rope + Split Stone Pickaxe < Handle + Rope + Split Stone x2 >>>Bronze, Iron, Steel Axehead < Ingot (Hammer in Inv) Pickaxehead < Ingot x2 (Hammer in Inv) Axe < Axehead + Handle Pickaxe < Pickaxehead + Handle >>>Others Bucket < Split Wood + Rope Torch < Hemp Stalk + Handle Paddle < Handle + Split Wood ---------- Weaponry ---------- >>>Basic Hilt < Leather + Handle Leather x3 < Tanned Hide (Nearby Leatherworks) Arrowshaft < Handle Arrowhead < Split Stone Arrow < Arrowshaft + Arrowhead Wooden Club < Split Wood x2 Stone Spear < Stone + Handle + Rope >>>Bronze,Iron,Steel Knifeblade < Ingot (Hammer in Inv) (Nearby Grindstone) Sword < Ingot x3 + Hilt (Nearby Grindstone) Knife < Knifeblade + Hilt Bow < Handle x2 + String Spear < Ingot + Handle + Rope ---------- Armor ---------- >>>Armor Types (Natural) Cloth, Leather, Gazettehide, Rhinohide, Bearhide, Cowhide, Turtle, Polarbear Natural Armor < Tanned Hide x3 (Turtle Shell for Turtles) >>>Armor Types (Metal) Bronze, Iron, Steel Metal Armor < Ingot x4 (Hammer in Inv) (Nearby Anvil) >>>Event-Only []Christmas Event Christmas Armor (100% Drop from Reindeer) ---------- Economics ---------- >>>Farming Coconut Seed < Coconut Coffee Bean Seed < Coffee Bean Carrot Seed x 2 < Carrot Cotton Seed + String < Cotton Flax Seed x2 + Twine < Flax Glowberry Seed < Glowberry Seed Hemp Seed x 2 + Help Stalk = Hemp Plant Javanut Seed < Javanut Melon Seed x 2 < Melon Orange Seed < Orange Pineapple Seed < Pineapple Plusfruit Seed < Plusfruit Wheat Seed x2 + Wheat x2 < Wheat Bundle >>>Cooking Coffee < Coffee Bean x2 Bread < Dough (Nearby Firesource) Dough + Empty Bucket < Flour + Water Bucket Flour < Wheat (Nearby Mill) Cooked Meat < Raw Meat (Nearby Firesource) Baked Potato < Potato (Nearby Firesource) Milk < (Click pink brick under cow whilst holding empty bucket) ---------- Ranching ---------- >>>Animal Taming Drop Item ontop of animal's head. This is also how you feed an animal. Ostrich, Gazette = Flax Cow = Wheat Bundle Bear, Rhino = Raw Human Meat Turtle = Guppy >>>Breeding Touch two heads of two tamed animals from the same species to breed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Community Guides Category:Guide Category:Recipes